


El bailarín y el jugador de rugby

by WriterNonsense



Series: Tropes Bingo [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Ballet Dancer Sherlock, John Plays Rugby, M/M, Teenlock
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4464680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterNonsense/pseuds/WriterNonsense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock es el nuevo alumno del instituto, y John no puede evitar sentirse intrigado por el misterioso bailarín de ballet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> \- Este fic forma parte del bingo de temas http://40.media.tumblr.com/c2272c6ca036f555e4ff3d5f3bb82ede/tumblr_n8s5gjoPY51spvi5zo2_1280.jpg  
> Consiste en hacer línea o bingo, así que de momento consistirá en el primero de cinco fics de una línea, para despertar un poco a mi musa que la tengo muy olvidada. 
> 
> \- Tema: teen!fic. Es el primero que escribo así que como los chicos se conocen antes que en el canon, pueden ser algo OOC (además de que es mi primer fic en meses así que me ha costado volver a pillarle el ritmo) 
> 
> Aún así, espero que os guste y que haya valido la pena esperar.

Sherlock agacha la cabeza, apretando con fuerza el asa de su bolsa, colgada al hombro, y camina más deprisa, intentando pasar lo más desapercibido posible. Sin embargo el grupo de adolescentes le ve llegar y no se apartan, obligándole a abrirse paso entre empujones. A pesar de que lleva los auriculares puestos no puede evitar oírles y aprieta los dientes en un esfuerzo por no responder a sus burlas.

_\- Qué pasa friki, ¿tienes prisa?_

_\- Miradle, menuda nenaza. ¿Tienes miedo, princesa?_

_\- ¿Estás llorando, Willie? ¿Quieres que llamemos a tu mamá?_

Esta vez se muerde la lengua, y con un último codazo y tras varios empujones que casi le hacen trastabillar se libra de ellos, girando la esquina hacia el aula de música, sin darse cuenta que al otro lado del pasillo alguien más ha presenciado la escena.

 

John frunce el ceño mientras Anderson y el resto de capullos de su grupo se meten con el chico nuevo, y habría intervenido si no fuera porque Mike parece leerle la mente y le agarra con fuerza del brazo, impidiéndole moverse. Hasta que la tormenta pasa y su amigo le deja ir, sacudiendo la cabeza.

\- ¿Estás loco? Eran el doble que nosotros, nos hubieran machacado, y tienes un partido el sábado, no podrías jugar con una nariz rota o algo peor. - John sacude la cabeza, hubiera mandado a la mierda el partido sin dudarlo, a pesar de que sabe que tiene razón, no habrían salido de allí enteros. 

\- Son unos idiotas.

\- Holmes sabe cuidarse solo. Está en mi clase de química, créeme, si hubiera querido les habría hecho callar en unos segundos, es un genio.

\- Sigue sin estar bien.

Mike asiente, ha intentado hacerse amigo de Holmes y aunque parece que el chico le soporta lo suficiente como para trabajar con él cuando el profesor les pide emparejarse, sigue siendo complicado sacarle más de unas pocas palabras seguidas.

John ni siquiera ha cruzado un saludo con el nuevo, aunque Mike se abstiene de comentar que conoce esa expresión de su amigo, es la misma que puso el año pasado cuando vio el estirón que había pegado Sarah durante las vacaciones, y sonríe para sí mismo, pensando en cómo presentarles.

 

El aula de música es el único sitio de todo el instituto en el que Sherlock siente que no está perdiendo el tiempo.

No se atreve a llevar allí su violín por miedo a lo que podrían hacerle esos energúmenos que se hacen pasar por estudiantes a pesar de que ni entre todos ellos juntan una sola neurona, es un instrumento demasiado caro y lo más preciado que tiene en el mundo.

Sin embargo en una de las esquinas hay un piano que la señora Hudson, la profesora de baile, a veces le pide que toque, y a juzgar por la sonrisa que no se molesta en esconder cuando lo hace, Sherlock no consigue engañarla fingiendo que le supone un gran esfuerzo hacerle el favor.

Una de las paredes está cubierta de espejos y tiene una barra que recorre la sala de un extremo al otro, permitiendo que las bailarinas hagan sus estiramientos y que puedan observar sus movimientos al danzar. Sherlock es el único chico en el grupo, aunque por suerte dentro de la sala nadie se mete con él por ello. Puede bailar y entrenar a sus anchas sin que las demás le molesten demasiado.

\- ¡Has llegado! - Molly es la única que se atreve a dirigirle la palabra, siempre sonriéndole e intentando convencerle de que la acompañe a la cafetería a pesar de sus repetidas negaciones, ya no sabe cómo seguir dándole largas. - Creía que no vendrías.

\- Unos idiotas se han empeñado en retrasarme. ¿Y la señora Hudson? - Empieza a vestirse, quitándose la sudadera para quedarse en tirantes, y bajo los pantalones lleva las mallas, una cosa es que no le importe lo que le llamen mientras pueda dedicarse a bailar, otra que quiera que le partan la cara yendo vestido de ballet por los pasillos.

\- Ha ido a fotocopiar los panfletos para la obra. ¿Practicamos el salto?

Sherlock asiente mientras se pone las zapatillas, y pronto están calentando, y por unas horas todo lo que no son los saltos y los giros se borra de la mente de Sherlock.

 

La clase de historia es la más aburrida de todas y John sigue sin entender qué tiene de necesario saber en qué año fue la revolución francesa para la carrera de medicina. Así que deja de prestar atención a las palabras del profesor, al que apodan El Tocho precisamente porque lo difícil es mantenerse despierto en sus clases, y sus ojos vagan por las nucas de sus compañeros, intentando encontrar con qué entretenerse.

Una risita le hace mirar hacia atrás, y ve a Anderson y a Sally encogidos sobre algo que tienen en la mesa, riéndose mientras lo leen. John frunce el ceño, nada de lo que sale de esos dos acaba siendo algo bueno.

\- Ey, friki.

El susurro llega a los oídos de John y éste frunce el ceño, siguiendo la dirección de la mirada de Sally, dándose cuenta con un sobresalto que Holmes está sentado en la última fila, aunque escondido tras un libro, sólo se le reconoce por los rizos morenos.

Ignora los intentos de Sally de llamar su atención, así que Anderson hace una bola de papel con lo que se estaban burlando antes y lo lanza al libro de Holmes. El papel rebota y cae al pasillo, y antes de que el Tocho se de cuenta y lo confisque, John alarga la pierna y le da una patada, poniéndolo bajo su pupitre, escondiéndolo.

Cuando suena la campana y los estudiantes salen corriendo hacia la siguiente clase, John se da cuenta de por qué acaba de descubrir que Holmes y él están en la misma asignatura. Como la puerta está al final de la sala, cuando John se ha levantado con sus cosas el pupitre de Holmes ya está vacío y no hay ni rastro de él.

 

Otro día más perdiendo el tiempo entre idiotas, gracias a dios que cada día que pasa le aleja más de esta tortura, aunque se estremece pensando en que aún le queda la universidad. Mycroft tenía razón, esto es como estar rodeado de peces de colores, ahora entiende por qué su hermano ha decidido que prefiere alejarse de los problemas que trae intentar ser normal.

Está tan absorto en sus pensamientos que cuando abre la taquilla y empieza a guardar sus libros tarda unos segundos en darse cuenta que hay una sombra de más junto a él.

Suspira, tensándose en preparación para el altercado, hasta que al girarse ve el rostro sonriente de Mike.

\- ¿Quieres venir a tomar algo con nosotros?

Sherlock parpadea, asimilando lo que acaba de oír, negándose a pedirle que lo repita. Mike Stamford, está en su clase de química aunque quiere ser profesor, lo más probable en Bart's, enamorado de la chica con la que comparte clase de biología aunque ella no sabe ni que él existe, hijo único, madre ama de casa, padre médico, por eso le interesan ese tipo de clases, aunque...

\- Estupendo, te espero. John ha ido a coger mesa. - Ni siquiera le ha dejado responder ni parece importarle que Sherlock siga ahí plantado como un idiota, así que carraspea, irguiéndose todo lo que puede, mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

\- No necesito tu caridad ni la de tu querido John. - Cierra la taquilla dando un portazo y se aleja a grandes zancadas, negándose a sentir nada. No necesita a nadie, sólo son distracciones.

 

John aparta su refresco para alisar la bola de papel que llevaba guardada en el bolsillo desde la clase de historia, aprovechando que Mike se retrasa. Es un panfleto para la obra de verano del instituto, una representación del Lago de los cisnes a cargo del grupo de ballet de la señora Hudson.

Puede que no sepa mucho de Holmes, pero no está sordo, ha oído las burlas y sabe que la gran mayoría están relacionadas con que sea el único chico que se ha apuntado a ballet así que debe participar en la obra.

\- No ha podido venir. - Mike se sienta frente a él, haciendo equilibrios con sus apuntes, un zumo y un donut, y John dobla con cuidado el panfleto, guardándoselo en el bolsillo.

\- ¿Quién?

\- Holmes. - Da un mordisco al donut, gimiendo de placer, ajeno a la mirada perpleja de John.

\- No sabía que fuerais tan amigos.

Mike se encoge de hombros, tragando antes de responder.

\- Pensé que le vendría bien saber que no todos los de clase son idiotas.

John sonríe, pero antes de poder darle la razón algo llama su atención, mirando de reojo por la cristalera de la cafetería. Cree ver unos rizos alejándose, y antes de acabar de tomar la decisión ya está saliendo corriendo de allí, con los gritos sorprendidos de Mike a sus espaldas.

 

No sabe qué le ha impulsado a acercarse a la cafetería que hay enfrente del instituto en vez de irse a casa a terminar con el experimento que tiene en marcha, pero allí está, mirándoles desde fuera como un patético perdedor sin amigos. Que, si es sincero consigo mismo, y Sherlock se precia en serlo, es exactamente lo que es, lo que le irrita es que eso no le había molestado hasta ahora.

Todo es culpa suya. De la cabeza casi rubia que lee el maldito panfleto que la señora Hudson ha insistido en repartir por todas partes, ahora también él podrá burlarse del rarito de la clase de ballet.

John Watson. Capitán del equipo de rugby, con una fila de chicas detrás encantadas de ponerle morritos para que las invite al baile, o al cine, o a tomar algo. Cualquier cosa con tal de tener la atención del chico más popular de la clase, aunque parezca no ser consciente de serlo.

Cuando lleva un rato allí plantado, debatiéndose entre aceptar la invitación y tragarse el orgullo o irse de una maldita vez, se da cuenta de cómo John se tensa, girándose hacia el cristal, y Sherlock se da la vuelta, saliendo de allí lo más rápido que puede sin llegar a correr.

\- ¡Espera! ¡Oye! - Se gira, sorprendido por la insistencia, y deja que John Watson se ponga a su altura.

\- Ya me iba, tengo que... - antes de poder seguir con la explicación suena su móvil, y John y él bajan la mirada a sus pantalones. Sherlock pone los ojos en blanco sin molestarse en cogerlo. - Será mi madre. Tengo que irme.

John le coge de la muñeca con suavidad, reteniéndole, carraspeando antes de hablar, sonrojándose un poco.

\- Ni siquiera nos hemos presentado. Soy John.

\- Sherlock.

John le deja ir, alzando las cejas por la sorpresa, y Sherlock se da cuenta del por qué antes de que John pueda abrir la boca, respondiendo la pregunta que John no ha formulado.

\- William es mi primer nombre, no me molesté en corregir a la directora cuando fue lo bastante idiota como para no darse cuenta que en mi ficha ponía W. Sherlock Holmes por algo, sin duda creyó que me avergonzaría de tener un nombre tan inusual cuando es todo lo contrario, odio que me llamen William, Willie o todas las variantes que salen de ahí. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo unas bacterias que analizar si mi madre no ha llegado antes y me ha vuelto a echar a perder el experimento.

Pero John, en vez de mirarle como si estuviera loco y marcharse de allí corriendo, le sonríe, ladeando la cabeza. 

\- ¿Cómo sabías que iba a preguntártelo? Nunca nos hemos cruzado antes, ni siquiera tendría que haber sabido cómo te llaman los demás.

\- Por favor. Todo tu lenguaje corporal expresaba sorpresa al oírme decir mi nombre, que no habría estado allí si no supieras que tengo otro, aunque podría haberse debido a lo extraño del nombre _Sherlock_ , pero eres amigo de Mike así que mi primera opción tenía más posibilidades, porque hago los trabajos de clase con Mike y el profesor no hace más que llamarme Will cada vez que abre la boca para dirigirse a mí. 

John sonríe aún más, y Sherlock cree que debe estar imaginándoselo. Hasta que oye su respuesta. 

\- Increíble.

\- ¿Qué? - Sherlock olvida por un momento sus experimentos y su intención de no relacionarse con nadie más de lo estrictamente necesario y busca signos en la expresión de John de que le esté tomando el pelo. No encuentra ni uno.

\- Ha sido increíble. ¿Sabes deducir más cosas de mí?

Se queda allí mirándole, pasando su peso de un pie al otro, está nervioso, pero Sherlock no encuentra ningún signo de que sea porque lo que está a punto de hacer le parezca raro. Así que le repasa de arriba a abajo, ladeando un poco la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio antes de hablar de un tirón.

\- Tu familia no es pobre pero vais justos de dinero, y no tienes un buen ambiente familiar, probablemente porque los problemas de alcoholismo de tu padre están empezando a afectar el matrimonio de tus padres y tu hermana mayor está pensando en marcharse de casa ahora que ya es mayor de edad, aunque te preocupa que siga los pasos de tu padre. No eres un mal estudiante pero has preferido centrarte en el rugby porque te gusta la adrenalina que te da y porque así puedes desahogar tus frustraciones sin meterte en peleas innecesarias. Estás pensando también en alistarte, acabarías en Afganistán o Irak, porque son los dos países con más conflictos a largo plazo, y ser un médico militar cubriría de sobras tu atracción por el peligro y tu deseo de poder cuidar de la gente. ¿Sigo?

John sacude la cabeza y Sherlock suspira, tensándose casi sin darse cuenta.

\-  Cómo has sabido todo eso?

\- Observando y deduciendo. Mi hermano me ha estado enseñando, en unos años seré mejor que él. - Sonríe, orgulloso, y John ríe, mirándole con afecto.

\- Pues ha sido alucinante. Tienes que enseñarme, debes dejar a la gente boquiabierta. - Se da cuenta de la expresión de Sherlock, y frunce el ceño, preocupado. - ¿He dicho algo malo?

\- No, es sólo que... no es la reacción que suelo tener.

\- ¿Qué te dicen entonces?

\- Que me vaya a paseo. - Se miran, y esta vez ríen juntos.

Sherlock desvía la mirada, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

\- ¿Quieres ayudarme con el experimento? Te evitaría volver a casa tan pronto. 

John le mira, y durante los segundos que tarda en responder Sherlock tiene que recordarse de seguir respirando. No debería haberse precipitado, no debería haberse emocionado sólo porque a John no parece que le hayan molestado sus deducciones, no debería...

\- Claro. Si tú me ayudas con la química, siempre me atasco con las fórmulas. - John le sonríe, y el mundo de Sherlock da un giro que no ha visto venir y que lo pone todo del revés.

 


	2. Chapter 2

John entrena los martes y los jueves y los sábados por la mañana tiene partidos contra otros institutos de la zona, y Sherlock está preparando la obra así que ensaya al menos una hora cada tarde, lo que les deja muy poco tiempo para estar juntos, aunque en las tardes en que John no entrena siempre espera a Sherlock en la cafetería a que acabe de ensayar y van juntos a casa de los Holmes. Apenas puede recordar qué hacía antes de conocer a Sherlock. 

(Sí que lo sabe. Volvía a casa rezando porque sus padres no hubieran tenido una de sus discusiones, encerrándose en su habitación con los auriculares a todo volumen para poder estudiar sin oír los gritos.)

(Sherlock también puede deducir por qué John prefiere estudiar con él a pesar de los diversos experimentos que Sherlock tiene diseminados por su habitación, algunos huelen mal, otros deberían estar en un laboratorio y manejarse como peligrosos, pero aún así, no lo menciona, y su madre, que les prepara la merienda cada tarde, tampoco. Supone que es lo que hacen los amigos.)

Aún así, durante las clases, y en los pasillos, si se cruzan el uno con el otro, Sherlock sigue bajando la mirada, pasando junto al capitán del equipo de rugby y sus amigos fingiendo que no se conocen de nada. John está a punto de gritarle la primera vez que pasa, pero va con Sarah, así que cuando quiere darse cuenta se ha distraído con una broma de ella y Sherlock ya ha pasado de largo. 

Esa tarde John no va a casa de Sherlock, pero su padre vuelve borracho antes de la cena, y el ruido de platos rotos y de golpes le hacen sentirse como si tuviera otra vez diez años, así que decide no enfadarse más con Sherlock, porque si ese es el precio que tiene que pagar por no verle, no puede permitírselo. 

Unos días más tarde Sherlock acaba confesándole, sin mirarle, que no quiere que John deje de ser popular por su culpa. 

\- Eres idiota, ¿por eso no me saludas? Eres mi amigo, no me importa lo que piensen esos capullos. - Sherlock pone los ojos en blanco, corrigiéndole las ecuaciones con un lápiz. 

\- Eso dices ahora. Pero nos queda un año antes de la universidad y adoras el rugby. Nunca eligen ni a los empollones ni a los pringados para el equipo, así que más te vale seguir pareciendo normal. 

Eso distrae a John, que le mira de reojo, lamiéndose un momento los labios cuando su mirada se centra en cómo Sherlock muerde la punta del lápiz, pensando. 

\- ¿ _Pareciendo_  normal? ¿Es que no lo soy? - Lo pregunta sonriendo, y Sherlock no le está mirando pero nota la diversión en su tono, y le da un leve empujón con el hombro, ambos estirados sobre la cama, codo con codo. 

\- Claro que no. Si fueras como esos idiotas no serías interesante. -  _Especial_. Es lo que quiere decir. Pero cree que John dejará de hablarle si le confiesa que puede que no quiera ser sólo su amigo. 

Es absurdo. Mycroft le diría que está siendo sentimental, y que los sentimientos son una distracción. 

Sherlock empieza a dudar que querer ser como su hermano sea tan buena idea al fin y al cabo. 

 

Los días se convierten en semanas, las semanas en meses, y se acercan cada vez más los eventos previos al verano. A no tener excusas para verse cada tarde. A la final del campeonato de rugby, y al Lago de los Cisnes. 

John da vueltas en la cama, con el móvil en la mano, y cree que si le manda un mensaje tendrá más valor que diciéndoselo en persona, aunque sepa qué le va a responder Sherlock. 

_Deberías venir a alguno de mis partidos_.

_Ya hemos hablado de eso. No puedo. SH_.

_Sherlock..._

_John. SH_.

_Deja al menos que venga a verte bailar_.

_Siempre dices que no te molesta lo que digan los demás. A mi tampoco. Pídeme que venga_.

_Por favor_.

John suspira, lanzando el móvil al otro extremo de la cama. Es una discusión que sigue perdiendo cada vez que la empieza pero no piensa darse por vencido. Sabe que por mucho que Sherlock diga que no le importa que se metan con él porque son todos unos idiotas, en el fondo le sigue doliendo, y entiende que no quiera que metan a John en el mismo saco.

Aunque John preferiría poder demostrarles a todos lo que se están perdiendo por no conocer al verdadero Sherlock Holmes.

O quizás no. Quizás le gusta tenerle para él solo.

_Ven mañana a mi casa. Mi madre insiste en que cenes con nosotros. SH._

_¿Solo tu madre? Qué decepción. ;)_

_¿Emoticonos, John? ¿Tienes diez años? SH._

_Idiota. Dile que allí estaré._

_Perfecto. SH._

 

Los padres de Sherlock siempre le han animado a que persiga sus sueños, pagándole las clases particulares de violín y de todo aquello en lo que le apeteciera ahondar más, como química, o física, o las clases de ballet. Así que la tarde de la obra ambos se visten con sus mejores galas, orgullosos de su hijo.

Su madre le ajusta la pajarita a su padre mientras Sherlock finge estar ocupado asegurándose que lleva el disfraz cuando en realidad está pensando en qué se sentiría teniendo una relación como la de sus padres.

\- ¿Va a venir John, cielo? - Su madre puede que no sea tan lista como Mycroft o él pero no tardó mucho en deducir que John prefería tener cualquier excusa para pasar el menor tiempo posible con los Watson, así que desde entonces le ha acogido bajo su seno y le trata como a un hijo más.

Sherlock aprieta los dientes, sacudiendo la cabeza.

\- Claro que no. El ballet no le interesa a nadie de mi clase. - Sabe que irán el resto de padres de las bailarinas así como sus grupos de amigos, y alumnos del último curso, y quizás otros padres a los que le guste la danza, pero duda mucho que si va alguien de su clase sea para apoyarle. Y por mucho que John dijera que no le importaba ir, que nunca le había visto bailar y seguro que lo hacía genial, sabe que lo dice por decir. Porque no quiere herir sus sentimientos.

\- Oh, Sherlock...

Se aparta de ellos, cogiendo sus cosas, no quiere que le tengan pena. John es sólo un amigo.

Su único amigo. Y no quiere que le odie cuando se dé cuenta que Sherlock quiere mucho más que sólo su amistad. 

 

John espera hasta el último minuto a entrar en el auditorio, no quiere que Sherlock le vea, no sabe si le distraería y no quiere que se ponga nervioso por su culpa, así que entra cuando ya han apagado las luces, sentándose en una de las últimas filas. 

Hay más gente de la que se esperaba, y le sudan las manos y puede notar cómo le late el corazón, sólo se pone así de nervioso antes de sus partidos, no quiere ni imaginar lo que estará pasando Sherlock, ni el valor que habrá necesitado para hacer realidad su sueño de bailar a pesar de las burlas a las que va a estar sometido el resto del curso. 

Pero todo se borra de su mente cuando suenan las primeras notas y aparece Sherlock vestido todo de negro, con ropa que pone de relieve sus músculos y deja muy poco a la imaginación, moviéndose con una fluidez de lo que no le habría creído capaz, poniéndose de puntillas y levantando a las bailarinas como si fueran plumas. Imagina el esfuerzo que están haciendo cada uno de sus tendones, cómo se le deben estar marcando bajo la ropa, cómo sería si fuera a él al que abrazara, cómo sería tenerle tan cerca como la princesa cisne, poder besar... 

-  _Oh_. 

Aprieta las manos en puños, agradeciendo estar oculto por sombras, porque toda la sangre se le baja del cerebro a su entrepierna, y de repente le falta el aire, y es la primera vez que cree que se merece ser el idiota que Sherlock a veces le considera. 

Porque es increíble que haya tardado tanto en darse cuenta. 

 


End file.
